Zora Covent
Zora Covent (real name Alvara Ortega) is a teenaged drama queen who accidentaly found out more about herself than she ever wanted known. The daughter of a male near-Tyrian Troll (Utegne Ortega) and a female retired Assassin and acting Rebellion Justice (Marla Covent) Avara, or Zora as she continues to be called, is one of the incredibly rare and highly illegal "Hybrids" that was made possible as a result of the Alternian Earth Breeding Program (AEBP) that was originally started in 19 AG. Her parents met there end in a targeted attack by the Alternian Restoration League (ARL) in the year 250 AG after which she was cared for by her maternal Uncle Desmond Covent. She is currently working undercover in the Tri-Species Police Department (TSPD) under an assumed name while attempting to investigate the decades old murder of her parents. Biography Pre-Birth Alvara Ortega's parents Utegne and Marla were actual mutual antagonists working for respectively the ARL and the Rebellion. The two met while undercover for both of their respective sides and quickly fell in love despite the differences in both age and species. Within a short amount of time both had resigned their positions, Utegne as an ARL agent and Marla as the acting Justice for the Rebellion and settled in together. Neither was worried about the possibility of procreation as Utenge as a near-Tyrian troll would have an almost negligible chance of impregnating Marla even with medical help. However to neither knowledge they had been spotted by a shady side of the ARL, as both were living semi-openly with one another at this point and having been "married" in the human tradition. When Marla became pregnant the Ortega's world was shocked, they knew in there hearts that they could not and would not abort the child despite antiquated "anti-hybrid" laws and instead went into hiding until Marla gave birth. Whereupon noticing that their child did not display overly troll like phenotypes aside from particularly sharp teeth they reemerged from hiding and claimed publicly that the child had been conceived through in-vitro fertilization and was actually Marla and a donors biological daughter. Early Childhood Alvara spent her early childhood as any other human child might have spent it, her mother retired fully from the Rebellion in order to dedicate herself to raising her daughter, and recieved a job working for a Rebellion owned business. Utegne, now going by the name Ristan, did much the same and Alvara was enrolled in a private pre-school of mixed species children where Anuran Walabi happened to work. Both Ristan and Marla attempted to keep there relationship relatively under the radar as human/troll relationships were the subject of great ridicule and distaste by a large majority of the Alternis public. They recieved little comment on there lives at the time, probably because they were both ex-assassins and very, very good at hiding there personal lives from others. However Ristan was not as careful as his wife was, and although it took years eventualy the truth of Marla and Ristan's relationnship arrived back at the ARL headquarters and landed in the lap of an unknown highranking officer. The officer decided that Alvara must in fact be a hybrid, a truth that was actually correct, and that Ristan and Marla needed to be eliminated for the betterment of Alternis society. Attack On the Ortega's and Amnesia Late Childhood Growing up with Desmond Life Post Genkos Bisdek Attack Current Time Personality She's the coolest cool kid you'll ever meet. Relationships she has lots of these. Trivia *She dyes her hair black because she is albino. Category:Rebellion Category:Characters